


Necromancer's Reward

by The_Horned_Writer



Series: Rewards of the Innocent [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Brother, Centaur, Child Death, Choking, Creampie, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Human, M/M, Magic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sister - Freeform, Snuff, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer
Summary: Hero's are annoying, they always think they are the good guy and just come in and start swinging their swords. Honestly, I don't mind being the bad guy, being a necromancer means death isn't really an end to me, but just another took that can help me. And the rewards, well that is always a positive too.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Rewards of the Innocent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Necromancer's Reward

Twirling my fingers, I felt the magic dance away from my finger tips, directing my skeletons to charge toward the latest intruder. The adventurer yelled out a rally cry, his sword clanged against metal. 

Rolling my eyes, I flipped another page in the latest book I was reading. It was about a lusty werewolf and the town’s people trying to appease his lust filled hunger. I’d just gotten to the part where he’d eaten the virgin maiden they sent, then this asshole came charging in. Seemed he turned up wanting to defeat the evil necromancer.

Without looking away from my book, I could hear one of the skeletons get a good slice on the intruder, a body fell to the floor hard. Glancing up, I watched as the man grasped at his throat, blood gushing profusely as he fell forward onto the floor. Blinking, I stared at the body. Waiting to see if he’d get up or anything, maybe he’d surprise me and be an undead from another necromancer. 

After a minute I let out a frustrated sigh. Waving my hands around I motioned for my skeletal minions to take the trash out. What a waste of magic, another stupid mortal here to challenge me. Four skeletons moved forward and picked up dead man. They moved together toward the exit of the cave, removing him from the premises. 

Sighing, I turned my attention back to the book in my hand, trying to find where I had left off. I could hear as the rest of the skeletons dissolved back into the walls from where they came. Ah… Right, he cornered the messenger, I groped my groin in anticipation for where this was going.

“Hey G Man! You… Whoa, guess your home.”

Rolling my eyes, I slammed the book closed, and looked up to see Chaz. On his back, the centaur had two bound kids, a boy and a girl. The boy seemed to be in his adolescence, probably not even teen, and the girl looked to be on the verge of becoming a woman. So much for reading.

“I was kinda busy Chaz, but… Well, what do we have here? I didn’t know it was my birthday.”

The centaur snorted and dropped the bound boy and girl on the ground.

“Well G man, found them out front, thought you might wanna help them out, especially since I suspect they’ve been rendered orphans recently.”

Snorting, I dropped the book on a crate next to my chair. This cave here was more warehouse than a throne room, but it worked for giving me a place to have adventurers executed. Besides, it was also a great reading room, when idiots weren’t charging about and screaming about revenge for blah, blah, blah.

Stepping over to the two kids, I watched the boy stare at his feet, while the girl, she glared at me. I raised an eyebrow and ignored her, turning my attention instead to the boy. Black hair, some dirt on his elbows, obviously not a fighter, he couldn’t even look at me. He’d be perfect.

“Chaz, prep him for me, we’ll let the sister watch so she knows what she’s getting.” 

Reaching for my magic, I latched onto two skeletons, and had them climb back out of the wall. Waving they obeyed my unspoken command and walked over to the girl. The skeletal hands grabbed her, pulling her back and away from her little brother.

“No! Don’t touch him! You monster! What are you... Let us go!”

The girl twisted and turned trying her hardest to escape the skeleton’s bony grip. I watched as they held her tight, much to my enjoyment. Off to the side, the boy whimpered as Chaz picked him up. He didn’t even try and struggle in the centaur’s hands. Waving again two more skeletons entered the room with rope.

“Now, just get him ready, the girl is yours, she can’t help me here, but the boy... he can help a lot.”

The centaur glanced over and nodded, giving me a grin.

“Sure thing G man.”

Chaz put the boy on a crate that came to his mid, the skeletons undid the ropes binding the boy and retied them to either side of the crate so the boy couldn’t move.

“What are you doing! Leave him alone! I can help a lot, just don’t hurt him!”

Chaz snorted and ignored the girl. The centaur leaned down and started pulling off the boys ragged, leather shoes. The removal of the shoes revealed two holy, woolen socks. Chaz groaned and took his time slowly pulling the socks off each foot. Glancing over to the girl, I could see she was utterly confused, she watched on in a mixture of confusion and disgust. Better shut her up before she realizes what is coming. Waving a hand, the skeleton holding her covered the her mouth with it’s free hand.

Smirking, I watched the centaur sniff the socks before dropping them and moving onto the next article of clothing. Leaning against a crate, I crossed my arms. I watched as Chaz started tugging on the boys pants. The girl seemed to finally realize what was happening, she screamed into the skeleton’s hand. Finally! She understands, took her long enough. The boy whined and squirmed as Chaz pulled the boy’s pants off completely.

The girl was now struggling hard against my skeletons, trying anything to protect her little brother. Those magically controlled bones weren’t gonna give, rolling my eyes, I returned my gaze to find Chaz removing the boys under garments. As the cloth pulled down over his tip, I finally got my first look at the boy’s bits. Relief swept over me, he was barely a few inches and hairless. He’d do perfectly as bait. Taking in the full scene, I could see that Chaz’s lower head was now out of his sheath and bobbing in the air below him.

My centaur friend turned and gave me a flash of a wicked grin. As the underpants came free from around the boys legs, Chaz took them, balled them up, and threw them at the sister. Unable to move in my skeleton’s grasp, the underwear smacked her in the face. The leather under garment made a loud smack. Snorting, I looked away from her, back to Chaz, and shook my head. Now that, would piss her off.

The centaur paid the girl no mind and leaned down, knelling in front of the crate. Chaz kissed the boys small balls, and cock. Slowly he trailed kisses up the boy’s body. Looking under my centaur friend, I could see that Chaz was fully out of his sheath and nearly ready to mount. The boy squirmed and started whining under the kisses, trying to escape Chaz’s mouth.

Chaz smirked, and moved back away from the boy. Back on the crate, the boy sniffled, he stared up at the looming man. Then Chaz and the girl screamed, his front hoofs landed on the top of the crate on either side of the boys ribs.

The equine member slapped down onto the boy, said boy squeaked, and squirmed underneath it. Off to the side, his sister was yelling something about stopping or some bullshit, muffled behind the skeleton’s hand.

Chaz moved back, positioning his flared tip at the edge of the boy’s hole. The boy whimpered from where he was stuck, the girl screamed loudly into the skeleton’s hand. The centaur sigh, and stared up at the ceiling. Chaz turned his head and glared at the boy’s older sister.

“Just shut up already!”

The girl’s protests went silence under the centaurs withering glare. Chaz smirked at her silence before giving her a wicked grin.

“Annoying girls get peopled hurt. Like this.”

On this Chaz pressed forward, his flared head butting against the boys hole.

She screamed as loud as she could into the skeleton’s hand, and briefly, she pushed hard enough against the skeleton that she and it moved closer to her brother. Waving my hand, the skeletons yanked her back roughly and held her in place again.

My friend turned his gaze to me and grinned. With a wink he turned his attention back tot he boy below him and thrust hard against the dry hole. The boy’s face scrunched up into a silent scream below him as he obviously could feel the pain of a large equine member trying to enter him. 

Reaching into my pants, I groped myself as the scene unfolded in front of me. Chaz gave a bellow of a moan as my friend’s flared tip broke through, and vanished into the boys ass. The boy’s face scrunched up into a silent scream as the pain of being entered became very present to him. 

Chaz bit his bottom lip and had his head thrown back as he moaned. Pulling back his hips, I could see it briefly covered in blood, from his dry entry. I moaned myself and groped myself at the sight of the boy’s ruined ass. I couldn’t take any more.

“Fuck, okay, get off him Chaz! That’s enough.”

The centaur groaned, and looked down dejected,

“Fuck! I was just starting to get in him!”

Snorting, I pushed off from where I had been leaning and walked over next to my friend. I gave his rump a good slap.

“I know, but I want him alive, go ruin his sister.”

Chaz groaned again, but nodded. Pulling back, the top of his bloody length slid out of the boy. I watched as the flare came out and the boy’s ruined hole winked and tried to close but couldn’t. Chaz growled as he looked at the girl and started moving toward her.

“You cost me more time with your brother, so now I’m gonna take my frustration out on you.”

As he moved away I tuned out what he and the girl were doing and started focusing on my own conquest. Waving, the two skeleton’s who’d brought the extra rope untied the boy and lifted him off the large crate. Undoing my belt, I pushed down my pants, I hadn’t been wearing underwear so as soon as I was free I gave my cock a stroke. It’d been a while since I had sex and I was ready to go. 

As the skeleton’s finished moving the boy onto a box I could reach, I moved closer to see his tears. I could feel the fear radiating off him as I came up next to him. Looking him over, I found him very attractive, he would do perfectly for what I had in store. Giving myself another stroke, I moved and positioned myself at his bleeding hole. Pushing in, he erupted into screams, his small fists raining down on my chests as he tried to beat me off of him. His eyes were closed tightly as he cried. His wet warmth surround my cock. 

Pulling back, I could see my bloody length slide out of his ruined hole. Moaning, I thrust back in till my balls slapped his ass and threw my head back in ecstasy. So slick… So warm… Somehow still tight around my tip. The boy’s screams were weak whimpers as I thrust out then back into him. Going as hard as I could I could hear the wet slap each time my hips slammed into his. Looking down, I could see a small crimson pool forming between each thrust, he was losing blood fast.

“Fuckin hell Chaz, you ruined him so.. Mmph, So... Good.”

The centaur chuckled from off to the side. A muffled scream came from his side of the room and he groaned.

“Fuck off G man, I know ya love it”

Slapping the boys cheeks over and over again, I watched as they jiggled each time. Looking away from my victim, I found Chaz pulling back from a very stretched, and bleeding, vagina. The girl was thrashing under him, trying to escape, my skeleton’s holding her down and keeping her muffled. I slowed my thrusts to watch watch my friend pound her womanhood. 

Suddenly, he charged forward, the girl’s body moved briefly before her bindings and the skeleton’s hold on her took, yanking her in place. There was a loud, wet, rip and a crack as Chaz’s cock suddenly kept moving forward into the stationary girl. The centaur’s balls slapped against her ass, causing the man to stop. Moaning, I gave the hole I was pounding a hard fuck.

The girl’s entire body was bulging around Chaz’s cock. I gave a few extra hard thrusts as I turned my gaze downwards to see his balls resting on her ass. Blood trickled down them from where he ripped her. Moaning, I threw back my head and pounded hard into the boy below me, his screams were now weak whimpers and his cries weren’t really doing it for me much, but the sight across from us was amazing.

“Damn it Chaz! You better fuck her nice and hard, she’s going to be utterly useless to me now.”

Chaz moaned, and raked a hand through his hair.

“Fuck she’s so tight… You should take a turn after me...”

Snorting, I watched the brute start pulling back, blood seemed to coat his length as it kept revealing how much she took. Reaching down, I grasped the brother’s neck, pounding into him harder.

“Fuck you Chaz, you know that as soon as you pull out, she’s gonna fall apart.”

The centaur let out a moan of esctasy as he thrust forward, balls slapping her ass. The girls face stared up with a dead expression, a silent scream still coming out, her body continued thrashing as his dick pummeled her. Gripping with my hands tighter I started choking the boy below me, my thrusts picked up speed, that got some life back in the boy as he started to squirm under me.

Watching across the way, Chaz was picking up speed as well, the new sounds of squishing, and blood coating his underside was horrifically erotic. The older sister was no longer being muffled and only seemed to be able to make a gurgling sound, her eyes blinked rapidly at the roof of the cave.

The boy below me made similar gurgling sounds. I kept pounding his ass like it was water in a desert. Looking down, I could see my boy gasping, struggling to get air, hands trying to get lose from his binds, his hole pulsing around my length, squeezing as he tried to breathe.

Another loud rip came from across the room. Chaz moaned again, but the sounds became a bit more squishy from over there. Looking up, I found what the rip had been, the centaur’s cock had ripped a hole through where the belly button had been, some internal organs could be seen, but that didn’t stop my friend. He sped up actually.

“Fuck!”

Chaz’s cry of ecstasy was only the start as he suddenly reared up, the girls body lifting, straining against her binds and the skeletons. Cum erupted from the end of the stud’s flared head. Splattering against her chest, some into the cavity, some landed on the floor. The centaur panted hard as he stayed like that. Her head dangled limply.

Looking down, I realized the boy I’d been fucking was turning blue in the cheeks, the hole looser now, and all fight was gone. His eyes were glassy and stared up at me. Letting go of his neck I started fucking him as hard I could, the wet slaps against his dead ass.

“Fuck, take it you slut!”

Across from me, Chaz had come back down from where he’d reared up, and was trying to pull his dick out of the ruined girl. Her body was thoroughly covered in a mix of white and red liquids, mixing in some spots to look pink. Like I predicted, as he pulled his cock back more the sister’s body deflated and seemed to collapse.

Pulling some of my magic up, I pushed it into the boy below me. It took a second as I continued pounding him, but the hole re-tightened. In seconds, he gasped out before crying out again, I slapped his ass. 

“Did I say you could leave yet? I’m not done with you yet.”

The boy gave a particularly broken sob at that. Grunting, my hips slapped his ass as I thrust into him, a squelching sound came from the blood between us. This boy is gorgeous, with some small charms, he could look alive. Then I can use him to get me more boys to fuck and kill, and then I could have an army I could fuck, and use as spies. My orgasm hit me hard with the mental image of various dead, cum filled boys entered my mind.

“Fuck! Take it you dead slut! This is all your corpse is good for, my seed!”

The boy’s body shook below me, he cried into my chest as I laid over top him. Taking large breaths and gasping myself I stared down and grinned at my latest thrall. Looking up at my friend, I grinned.

“Thanks for bringing them in Chaz, but remind me to get you an orc, or something more sturdy next time.”

The centaur chuckled as he trotted over, his bloody cock bobbing under him as it slowly started retreating into his sheath. Waving my hand the two skeletons who helped me with the boy before stepped forward and started undoing his rope bindings.

“I don’t mind G man, besides i kinda like ripping small bodies, leaves me nice and encased, even after they’re done.”

Snorting, I wave him off. What ever gets him off I guess. Reaching out magically, I force my new thrall to get up. The centaur whistled when the boy stood up, only a trickle of cum seemed to leak out.

“Nice one G Man, he’ll be perfect as bait, he’s still tight! May even be able to use him to blackmail a few guards. I heard a rumor that the town down south has a head guard with a particular interest in raping small boys.”

Rolling my eyes, I stared at my thrall. Crossing my arms, I waved my hand in a circle. The boy responded and slowly turned around. His naked body on display for us. The centaur next to me moaned.

“Oh fuck... he’s… he’s still crying! Are you sure I can’t use him too?”

Snorting, I punched Chaz’s shoulder. The boy was dead, not a full thrall, with no identity. He knew his old life, he knew what I’d just done, but he was bound to my magic to still obey. So sure, he still cried, but the longer he was dead, the more his tears would dry up.

“No, I need him, besides I let you ruin his sister. I mean, I guess I could try bringing her back to torment him, but... there’s no fun in that, he’s already dead. Torment at this point, will only force me to use more magic to keep him here.”

Chaz sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest. Rolling my eyes, I waved the boy to come towards me. 

“I’ve been dripping everywhere, clean my filthy cock, thrall.”

Chaz growled and threw his hands in the air. Sniffling, the boy moved forward and knelt in front of me. Gingerly, he touched the cock hanging in front of his face. I watched as he opened his mouth. Finally, his tongue stroked along the bottom of my cock as he went to work cleaning the blood and cum from me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the centaur move away toward the girl, his member reappearing from his sheath. The boy below me, swirled his tongue over my member. I smirked down at him, his new skills were a partial bit from his past experiences, and a partial bit of my magic answering my call to be cleaned. Chaz gave a frustrated roar from where he’d moved.

“G man, I know she’s useless... but fuck it, bring her back... I need to go again... Or… Or give my your slut’s mouth! Either way, I just, need something. Please man.”

Looking over at him, I found my friend hard, and standing before the sister’s corpse. His bloody length bobbing below him once more. Of course he needed to get off again, Chaz was someone who would go multiple rounds before getting tired. Sighing, I reached down and pulled my magic out. Directing it, I forced a bit back into the girl. With my other hand I pulled the boy closer to my groin, forcing him to gag on me rather than hear or see her broken body briefly reinflate. Various cuts started bleeding, the body shuddering. The restarting of blood to her external body wasn’t working as well as with the brother, then again I suspect it’s because her body was so badly damaged. 

Chaz didn’t care for any of that, the centaur was drooling as he reared up, his cock seeking to attempt and remount her body. His member slid along her lower half till he found the hole again. His entire member slid back in the ruined hole he’d left minutes ago. Changing what my magic was doing, I blocked out the boys ears and directed him to suck me off. As Chaz pushed his cock in, air seemed to enter her lungs. The girl gurgled and screamed. Chaz groaned, his balls slapping the edge of the ruined part of what used to be her vagina.

Grunting, I pulled the boys head back and started thrusting into his mouth as the girl’s horrifying screams echoed around the room. Chaz was going to town on her again, moaning louder than her screams. Her stomach was still distended around him, and he was just pushing the cum from earlier out the hole he made, it was a gruesome sight, but the centaur only cared about one thing, his release.

Deep throating the boy on my cock, I went to town using his mouth. Watching Chaz use her again, delighted and thrilled a sick part of me. The boy’s tongue swirled and did his best to keep up with me.

“Fuck man! This is better than when she was squirming on my cock.”

The centaurs underside was coated in blood and semen. Suddenly, I felt my magic snap, the reanimated corpse fell still as Chaz kept pounding at it. The centaur seemed to feel the life leave the girl and groaned in frustration. He fucked her harder and panted as he reached his peak, seemingly spurred on by the lifelessness of the body below him. The boy below me gagged and tried his best to keep up, watching Chaz’s second load spray out of the girls chest cavity did that extra sick twist in my gut. Lights flashed before my eyes and I could feel cum release into her brother’s mouth. 

“Fuck!”

Chaz snorted from where he was panting, his cock still lodged in her pussy.

“You said it man.”

As the spots cleared from my vision I was rewarded with the sight of my friend pulling his large equine member out of the disfigured body. Chaz climbed down and backed up, wiping sweat out of his eyes. Finally the centaur turned and gave me a shy grin.

“Fuck…. That was good. But, sorry man, I shouldn’t stick around… So, see you next week?”

Rolling my eyes, I finally yanked the thrall off my cock from where I had been holding him. The boy fell back onto the ground and tried to look away, ashamed.

“You know you’re always welcome here Chaz. I’ll let you know if things change. I plan to move on that town to the west and there could be some rewards in it for you if my new thrall does his job.”

The centaur grinned at that.

“That sounds like a fun time. Well, do you want me to take her out or leave that for your minions?”

Shrugging my shoulders, I wave my hand and two skeletons from earlier move to pick up the body and take it to where ever we dumped her father.

“It’s good, let them take her for a family reunion. Anyway, I’m gonna go back to my book, stupid adventurer decided to interrupt me right before I got to the good stuff.”

Chaz snorted at that but gives me a large grin.

“Alright then, keep me updated, I know a guy or two in my herd who can help out if you decided to march on them, and they’d be okay receiving… similar rewards.”

Raising an eyebrow, I smirked at Chaz. Moving over to my chair that’d I’d been sitting in earlier, I retook my seat.  
“I’ll keep that in mind you sick fuck. Now scram, I wanna finish this book before the next idiot comes charging in.”

The centaur gives me a mock solute before turning and walking toward the exit, his bloody length finally shrinking back into his sheath. As he moved out of view I relaxed into my chair and sighed. Picking up the book I waved my thrall forward, finally removing the spell so he could hear again.

“If I get hard, suck as I go, got it?”

The boy nodded, I grinned down at him as I picked up my book, now where was I? Oh right, the virgin maiden has just been devoured… This was gonna be good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.  
> [The Horned Writer](https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
